


Thank You, I Love You

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berkatmu dan segala kekuranganmu, aku bisa menghela kebahagiaan sesungguhnya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kannazuki Feli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kannazuki+Feli).



> This is it~ *kicked* I feel sorry about the title, tho' ... it sounds cheesy 8''''''''D *heh*  
> but I hope you like it hwhwh~
> 
> I'm looking forward to your art, senpai~ bye bye~ 8^D *kickedV2*

Danball Senki WARS © Level-5 inc  
 _I don’t have any right to take an advantage._

 

* * *

 

 

Siang itu mentari bersinar cukup terik. Alasan kuat mengapa sekarang Hoshihara Hikaru berlari terburu-buru ke kamar apartemen sederhana di lantai dua yang ia tinggali.

Walau sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa gadis itu rela membuang napas lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Sedikit terengah-engah ia membuka pintu di hadapannya yang memang sengaja tidak dikunci, lalu permata safirnya mendapati sosok remaja lelaki di atas kursi roda yang tengah melakukan sesuatu di depan komputer.

“Arata?” gadis tersebut menutup pintu kemudian mendekatinya. “Apa yang kaulakukan?” ia berlutut di samping remaja bersurai merah itu.

Yang ditanya tampak sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Hikaru. Ia pun menunjukkan bahasa isyarat.

“ _Kau baru pulang?_ ”

Sang gadis menepuk dahinya lalu terkekeh pelan. “Benar juga, kau sedang tidak memakai alat bantu dengarmu, ya … _iya, aku baru pulang_ ,” Hikaru membalasnya dengan bahasa isyarat juga.

Iris _indigo_ milik remaja bernama Sena Arata itu berbinar ketika seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Kemudian ia menarik lengan baju gadisnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk layar monitor.

“ _Mau lihat sesuatu yang keren?_ ” Arata bertanya.

Hikaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa tertarik. Matanya menilik pada layar yang menampilkan sebuah laman _website_ dengan desain grafis yang memanjakan indera penglihatan.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia tahu, Arata baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai _web designer_.

“ _Keren sekali! Tapi kenapa warnanya gelap semua?_ ”

“ _Klienku yang memintanya. Bagus, ‘kan? Tapi akan kelihatan lebih jelas efeknya jika dilihat melalui device touch screen_ ,” Arata berceloteh riang melalui jemarinya.

Hikaru mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum geli. “ _Bagus kok, apa pun yang kaubuat selalu bagus!”_ lalu gadis itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Remaja bersurai merah itu memamerkan barisan geligi putihnya, kemudian melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan seketika saja satu tangannya beranjak memegangi dahinya.

“Eh? Arata?” Hikaru bergegas menahan bahunya. “ _Kau kenapa?_ ”

Arata mengibaskan tangannya yang lain, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja—walau tak terlihat demikian.

Kedua permata safir Hikaru berpendar. “ _Kau harus istirahat._ _Kuantar ke kamarmu ya?_ ” katanya.

“ _Ya_ ,” balas remaja lelaki tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Hikaru mendorong kursi roda Arata menuju kamarnya dan membantu lelaki itu untuk berbaring di kasur.

“ _Akan kubangunkan sore nanti, sekarang lekaslah tidur,_ ” gadis itu berisyarat sebelum ia beranjak.

“A-Aa!” namun Arata menahan lengannya.

“Eh? _Ada apa?”_ tanya si surai pirang.

Sesaat sepasang _indigo_ itu hanya menatap lurus pada kedua safir. Perlahan Arata menunjukkan suatu isyarat.

Isyarat yang sering diterima oleh Hikaru, selama ia tinggal bersama dan merawat Sena Arata.

“ _Terima kasih, sayang_ ….”

Kala itu, meskipun tidak tahu jika lelaki tersebut takkan lagi mengutarakan ungkapan syukurnya, Hikaru membalas dengan respon yang berbeda.

“Bodoh!” isaknya, lantas memeluk erat lelaki bersurai merah yang terbaring itu.

“Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu … dasar bodoh…!”

Entahlah, Hikaru hanya ingin menyampaikan isi hati sebenarnya.

Bahwa bukan Arata yang wajib mengucap terima kasih itu dari jemarinya.

“Maafkan aku, Arata … maaf ….”

Bahwa tiada lain dirinyalah penyebab dari keadaan sang surai merah saat ini.

“Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh saat itu … kau … kau tidak akan seperti ini ….”

Jika saja lisan remaja tersebut dapat berbicara, ia hanya ingin mengucap satu hal.

Di antara guncangan kecil bahu rapuhnya, Hikaru merasakan sebuah tangan hangat mengusapnya dengan lembut.

“Arata …?” gadis itu melonggarkan pelukannya. Menyaksikan sebulir kristal bening gugur dari sudut mata _indigo_ nya.

Dan ulas senyum yang tak pernah lekang dari wajahnya.

Jemarinya kembali menari di udara. “ _Kautahu? Aku tak pernah menyesal dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini._ ”

“A-Apa …?”

“ _Mendapati dirimu tetap berada di sisiku, melihatmu merawatku setiap hari, menurutmu apa lagi yang lebih indah dari semua itu?_ ”

Endapan air mata di pelupuk permata safir gadis itu membuat segalanya tampak buram. “Arata ….” gumamnya, terharu.

Sebelum melanjutkan isyaratnya, tangan Arata tergerak untuk menyingkirkan bendungan kecil di sudut mata gadisnya. “ _Berjanjilah kau takkan menangis lagi, Hikaru._ ”

Gadis tersebut menggenggam telapak tangan sang lelaki dan mengangguk, berusaha menyanggupi walau ia tak sanggup.

Kembali Arata tersenyum, kali ini tak secerah biasanya. “ _Aku bersyukur Tuhan memercayakan gadis sepertimu untuk menjadi pendampingku … sangat … bersyukur …._ ”

“A-Arata?” Hikaru menyadari kejanggalan dari ekspresi kekasihnya. “Arata, ada apa?”

“ _Namun sepertinya … kepercayaan itu … cukup hingga hari ini saja …._ ”

“Arata? Arata!” Hikaru mengguncang tubuh yang mengejang itu. “Arata, bertahanlah! Arata!”

Di antara embus napas yang semakin menipis, surai merah itu menarik gadisnya agar mendekat dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir manisnya ….

… Meninggalkan pesan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya.

 

* * *

 

 

Siang di hari berikutnya, ketika gumpalan kapas angkasa menutupi sinar sang surya, berlutut dengan wajah sembab, seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang termenung sembari memeluk sebuah pigura.

Permata safirnya mengulang proses pemindaian huruf-huruf yang terukir pada marmer putih di hadapannya. Memastikan bahwa yang tertulis di sana benarlah nama Sena Arata ….

… Nama sosok yang paling dicintainya.

Senyum getir terulas di bibir sang gadis. “ _Ne_ , Arata … merasa lebih baik?” tanyanya.

“Entah kau mendengarku atau tidak, aku lupa memasang alat bantu dengarmu sebelumnya, sih ….” gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

“Tapi, Arata, aku serius berterima kasih padamu ….”

Gadis itu menengadah, menatap iring-iringan awan di atas sana. “Berkatmu, hidupku yang semula hanya sebuah kanvas putih kini menjadi sebuah lukisan kehidupan yang berharga,” ujarnya.

Hikaru menghela napas, melegakan paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. “Dengan segala keterbatasan itu, kauajari aku apa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.”

“Dengan kekuranganmu ….” tangan gadis itu menyentuh permukaan batu marmer. “Kaubatasi apa-apa yang berlebihan dalam diriku.”

Senyum getir di wajahnya sirna, berganti dengan perwujudan ketulusan dari lubuk hati terdalam.

Hikaru merunduk, mengecup permukaan marmer yang dingin dan mengilat itu dengan lembut, seolah yang disentuh bibirnya adalah milik sang kekasih.

“Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Arata ….”

Jemarinya memberi sebuah isyarat.

“ _Aku selalu mencintaimu … dan kekuranganmu …._ ”

**— _END_ —**


End file.
